Bowser Jr's Championship Match: Christmas at the Glitz Pit
by firedragon24k
Summary: Merry Christmas, everyone! This is a special one-shot featuring the Koopa Prince in a battle to the finish at the Glitz Pit!


**Bowser Jr's Championship Match: Christmas at the Glitz Pit**

It's Christmas time at the Glitz Pit and everyone is enjoying the holidays as the arena is jam packed with cheering fans for a special battle. Even the Koopa Prince Bowser Jr. is enjoying his day as he said, "Oh boy, it's Christmas and today, I'm going for the Championship! If I win today, then I'll become the new Glitz Pit champion. Well, let's do it!"

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Merry Christmas, everyone! It's time for the main event! The Koopa Prince will face off against the Ninja of Destruction for the Glitz Pit Championship and what a better way to spend Christmas Day with a nice battle to the finish so, shall we introduce our combatants?"

The crowd agreed as they cheered very loudly. Then Lakitu said, "Alright, let's meet them! Our first combatant for today is the Prince of the Koopas. He is a warrior with a passion for some painting and today, he'll bring Christmas cheer to this stadium. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the Koopa Prince... _**BOWSER JR.!**_"

Just then, the red doors open up and in steps Bowser Jr. with his trademark battle armor. The crowd cheered for him as he entered the ring for this showdown.

Lakitu came to him and said, "Merry Christmas, Koopa Prince!"

"Thank you, Lakitu! It's an honor to fight once again on this special day and no matter what happens here today, there can only be one champion so, let's have a good battle on this Christmas Day." Bowser Jr. replied with a smile.

Lakitu agreed with him and said, "Well, I hope that you'll do great today. Good luck out there!"

"Thank you!" Jr. said with a smile.

Then Lakitu said, "Now let's meet our second fighter for this afternoon. He is known as the Ninja of Destruction and he fights with his sword and shurikens. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the Ninja of Destruction... **_PRINCE NINJA!_**"

Just then, a shuriken was thrown and in a puff of smoke, the Ninja of Destruction made its entrance. He said, "Behold! I am Prince Ninja, the Ninja of Destruction and it's my job to defeat any enemy that stands in my way with my sword."

Lakitu saw it all and said, "OK! Now that we have our two fighters, it is time to get this battle started. Bowser Jr. and Prince Ninja, I want a nice, clean battle to the finish and remember, there is no time limit. Remember, this match is for the title. Got it?"

"Will do, Lakitu!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"I agree with the prince. May the best fighter win." Prince Ninja added with a smile.

"OK, then! Bowser Jr. and Prince Ninja, take your fighting positions!" Lakitu announced as Jr. and Ninja assumed their positions.

Lakitu took out his whistle and said, "Well guys, this is it! Once I blow this whistle, the match will begin. Prince Ninja, are you ready?"

"All set, Lakitu!" Prince Ninja replied as he drew his sword.

"Bowser Jr., are you ready?" Lakitu asked him.

"Of course I'm ready to go! Let's do this!" Bowser Jr. replied with smile.

Lakitu looked at them and said, "Alright then, here we go! Ready..."

Both fighters took their stances as they await the sound of the whistle from Lakitu.

Lakitu held the whistle up to his lips, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's go time.

"**_FIGHT!_**"

_TWEET!_

With the whistle blown, both fighters rushed towards each other. The battle is now underway.

Bowser Jr. started off with his trademark fire breath while Ninja dodged it with his speed. Ninja took out his shuriken and said, "Water Shuriken Strike!"

Then he threw a few water shurikens towards him and it hit Jr. with the first one. Bowser Jr. then breathed fire on the shurikens and doused it with ease as the crowd cheered for him. Then he said, "My turn! Spike Storm!"

Then Jr. fired his spikes from his shell and Ninja slashed it away with his sword. Ninja saw it coming and said, "Not bad, Koopa Prince! You really learn these moves from your father."

"Thank you!" Jr. replied.

"But let's see how you can handle against my copies! Copy Ninjitsu!"

Then Ninja made four copies of himself as Jr. was stunned with fear. Then he said, "Time to slice and dice! Ninja Quintuple Sword Slash!"

With the words shouted, the five Ninjas came to Jr. and then, he got slashed by the sword five times. Ninja kept on going as Bowser Jr. took more damage from it.

When everything is done, Ninja said, "Now, get ready for my big finish! Bob-Omb Shuriken!"

Then the five Ninjas took out the shuriken with a Bob-omb and said, "Now then, any last words before I deliver the finishing strike?'

"Yes! I have a huge surprise for you so, come and get me!" Bowser Jr. replied as he braced himself for the attack.

"Very well, then! Quintuple Bob-omb Shuriken Toss!"

Then the Ninjas threw the shurikens towards Bowser Jr. and then, Jr. got an idea. He smiled to himself and then...

_BOOM!_

It's a direct hit. Ninja saw the explosion and said, "Well, that takes care of the Koopa Prince! This match is officially over!"

Just then, a voice appeared and said, "Actually, this match is far from over!"

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Me! Bowser Jr.!" Bowser Jr. replied as he was in his Junior Clown Car, "And this time, it is you that is going to be defeated because while you threw your shuriken, I summoned the Junior Clown Car just in time before the explosion happened. Sorry, Prince Ninja! It looks like your time is almost up!"

Ninja took his chance and said, "Copies, get him! Get the Koopa Prince and the Junior Clown Car with every shuriken you got!"

Just then, the copies threw shurikens at Jr. and then, nothing happened. The Junior Clown Car doesn't do any damage.

Prince Ninja was shocked as he saw the car and said, "No way! The Junior Clown Car is immune to to my shurikens?"

"You got it!" Bowser Jr. replied as he prepared to unleash his finishing strike. Then he said, "Open the cannon!"

The mouth of the Clown Car opened up as a cannon appeared from it. Then he said, "Finishing Strike!"

The cannon began to charge up as an aiming marker appeared on the screen. After a few seconds of searching, it was locked on Prince Ninja as Bowser Jr. said, "Target locked! All systems go! Prepare to fire!"

Prince Ninja was stunned as the cannon is now fully charged. Then Bowser Jr. said, "Well, here goes! Super Koopa Prince Cannon..."

Everyone in the stadium watched the final moments of the battle as Bowser Jr. is just one word away from unleashing his attack. He took a deep breath, waited for a few seconds and then...

It's time to strike.

"_**FIRE!**_"

Just then, a huge spiked ball was fired from the cannon, heading straight for Prince Ninja. Ninja took a chance to defend himself and then...

_BOOM!_

It's a direct hit as a huge explosion came in.

When the explosion was finished, it revealed Prince Ninja laying down on the floor. Bowser Jr. saw it all and said, "**_CHECKMATE!_**"

With the word shouted, the hard fought battle finally came to an end.

Lakitu blew the whistle once more and said, "Well, it looks like we have a Christmas miracle! The winner of this match, and new champion of the Glitz Pit is... _**BOWSER JR.!**_"

Just then, the crowd erupted in big cheers as Bowser Jr. came out of his machine. Then he said, "I did it... _**I DID IT!**_"

With the words shouted, confetti fell on the stadium as Bowser Jr. jumped for joy as he celebrated his win as the Glitz Pit champion. Then he said, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

And so, Bowser Jr. just had his perfect Christmas as a true champion.


End file.
